The Warrior
by Omgoth
Summary: Where naruto is married to Kami's daughter, the first and most powerful of the shinigami, and the perfect man. Sounds good to me.


The Warrior

_**Warning: I own neither Bleach or Naruto, just to clarify in case you didn't understand that this is FAN-FICTION, and not actual things that happen in either series. Also, I'm not incredibly rich, or male, so that just blows the chances of me being Kishimoto-Sama or Tite Kubo right out of the water, now doesn't it?**_

Prologue

* * *

There is a story, in soul society, that is told to each generation as a fairy-tale, a myth. No one really believes it, but everyone knows it by heart.

This story tells the tale of a man with the strength of a god and a heart of gold. He is said to have been extremely handsome, with sunshine-blonde hair and the most brilliant blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He would lead entire armies into battle, and not one of his troops would be killed. He never killed any innocents. And he did this, all the while restraining a demon of unimaginable power from destroying a village of people who were ungrateful of his efforts. He was unbelievably selfless, and would throw his life away to save a comrade. He was extremely gentlemanly as well, and was crafty and cunning, with an incredibly playful personality, despite the world of death that he grew up in.

It was this man, this perfect, _perfect, _man, that drew the attention of two powerful women, who after watching him for a few years, fell in love with him. These women were the daughters of Kami, the king of soul society, and Shinigami, the king of hell. The daughters approached him, vying for his love. They each spent time with him, trying to get him to choose themselves. He eventually fell in love with the daughter of Kami, but the daughter of Shinigami refused to accept this. So, in one last effort to give each of them a fair chance, they each gave him a gift.

The daughter of Kami gave him the powers which are now called Shinigami powers, essentially, he would be able to use reiatsu and have a zanpakuto on top of the power he originally had. The gift that the daughter of Shinigami gave him was perfect immortality--invulnerability, no aging, etc... The daughter of Shinigami was so confidant in the gift that she bestowed upon him that she'd already begun to make wedding preparations. However, when the warrior chose Kami's daughter over her, she grew furious.

Shinigami's daughter was so angry that she created Hollows out of all of the dead souls on the planet, and ordered them all to kill the young warrior and the daughter or Kami. In order to save everyone, the warrior asked Kami to create another world where he could put everyone who was still alive, so that they wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire. Kami agreed, and thus the Human World was created, and the young warrior's original world became Hueco Mundo, the Hollow World.

For years and years the war raged, the warrior fighting against Shinigami's daughter while Kami's daughter, who by this point was his wife, fought the Hollows away from her husband. After centuries of war, the warrior finally managed to kill Shinigami's daughter. Shinigami, in an effort to repent for his daughter's actions, submitted to Kami, and thus the warrior achieved the title of the first shinigami, the first soul reaper. He would not be the first Shinigami, the first Death God, as that was a title held only by the king of hell, but he'd be the first of the group whose purpose was to help souls move onto the afterlife.

However, there were many hollows, and now that these hollows existed, more and more souls were becoming hollows. Thus, the warrior needed help, and so he took on an apprentice, as well as released a large amount of reiatsu over Soul Society for the souls to absorb, giving them the ability to become shinigami. He trained his young apprentice, a soul in his late 20's named Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto, for many years, until his disciple was extremely strong. Then, the warrior disappeared, telling Yamamoto to take care of Soul Society and to open a school to teach the new soul reapers.

The warrior and his wife then left, usually staying in the King's Palace which was in an alternate dimension only accessible through the use of the King's Key, or going to the real world. Supposedly, they also make anonymous trips into rukongai as well, helping out the less fortunate.

I never believed any of this stuff. Yeah, I'll admit, I enjoy hearing fairy-tales and whatnot, but honestly, this isn't realistic in the least. So I never believed in this perfect warrior man, or the way that life as we know it came to be.

That is, I never believed any of this... until I met Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there. I've had this idea for a while now, but I'm still indecisive about whether or not I should write the prequel first, or if I should just continue with what I have and write the background story later. Also, since I didn't make this very clear, this was written from Soifon's point of view. Yeah, I know. Now, please don't kill me for starting yet**_** another**_** story when I've got a lot of stories that I've started and then sort of dropped, but I have this **_**terrible**_** disease that causes me to get brilliant ideas that make me have writers block for my old stories until I start the new idea. Honestly. I think it might be lethal. I might have died if I didn't write this, and then you would never **_**ever**_** find out what happened in any of my stories. So there, HA, logic prevails. Umm... yeah.**


End file.
